


Beloved

by Dawn_twilight



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas contemplate their life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for the fabulous author and artist Romanse to go along with her illo, “Beloved” Originally written in 2009 and her art is included.

 

The cool air of the early evening caresses my back as I lie with him. My bare skin pebbles with goose flesh as I think of our time spent together, stolen time away from war and death and despair.

It’s our secret union that keeps me sane, alive.

And oh how I love to be so close to him.

To take him in my arms, to smell the clean and fresh essence that is him, devoid of death and decay.

To dot tiny pecks along his brow, to kiss beautiful blue eyes that have seen so much more than I.

His strong yet nimble fingers skim along my arm, entwine in my hair and I can hear his gentle breathing, see his contentment as his body relaxes into my embrace.

We made love, harsh and frantic and life confirming, but now, now we can just be.

We have this time, a small reprieve and for this moment, it is enough.

His lovely lips upturn as I lay the red rose upon his pale belly. The small bit of beauty, of life found in the fields among our dead, fails to compare to his glory, for he is far fairer than anything that can be found in this cold and barren land.

The battle was won.

We have made it through another day, knowing not what tomorrow holds. But in this one thing I can be assure. I am his and he is mine.

“Shaelylaer.” I tell him, leaning in to steal one more kiss, knowing that we must soon return.

*~*~*

The night air is light and fresh on my bare skin, its gentle tendrils washing away a days worth of battle and death. His soft cloak enfolds me as we lay below the boughs, the night sky clearing to reveal bright lights in the distance.

But even the brightest among them can not outshine his glory, this king of men.

He wraps me in a strong embrace and oh how I love to be so close to him. His strength of will, his defiant and fiery nature, and the essence of his being all draw me closer.

Time creeps on and I can hear the night song of the trees; hear them take solace in our peaceful presence.

He strokes a gentle hand down my flank, a contradiction to the hands that had taken hold of me earlier, strong and demanding.

I shiver at the thought, reveling in our love making, remembering the feel of him on me and in me.

My own hand travels the length of his arm, over hard curves of tricep and bicep, coming to rest in his silky hair.

He kisses me then, soft lips to my brow as I entwine my fingers, making my own claim.

I know he needs this, this time alone with me, even as I need him.

We have this small reprieve and for this moment, it is enough.

He caresses my skin with a flower, soft red pedals skimming my belly, bringing a small smile to my face. It is beautiful, a small gift, life among so many of the fallen.

The battle was won.

We have made it through another day, knowing not what tomorrow holds. But in this one thing I can be assure. I am his and he is mine.

“Shaelylaer.” He says in my native tongue, leaning in to claim my lips.

Soon we must return to our men, to the battle. But for now, this is enough.

“Beloved,” I repeat and know that is sure and true.

The End


End file.
